


Persona Afterlife. Aki X Reader

by EtherealChild



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6752320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealChild/pseuds/EtherealChild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihiko X reader<br/>It is an ongoing story should have one -two chapters weekly at the least. Its is ranked explicit for a reason. Sorry it starts off slow but the waiting makes it better I always say!<br/>Id love to hear your feed back and ideas<br/>Will be writing a junpei and reader after for all you who like the big brother type.<br/>I'm always up for suggestions any other X readers you may want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The return

**Author's Note:**

> It it a story, this will be a longer fix plot and smut: )

You look at the time again. 8:16; only one minute had passed since you last checked. Jun chuckled at you. "You're impatient."  
Impatient wasnt quite the word you would use. Today would be the first time you've seen him in years. More fitting: you'd say you're completely, unbelievably nervous! At least you weren't going to be alone for the meet up. It was a frightening thought; not knowing how you would have handled yourself if it had ever come to that. You glanced up and saw your best friend affixed to his show. Jun noticed your stare and smiled down at you, a big cheesey grin.  
Your lip curled partially on one side. A half assed smile. *sigh* You looked back at the time. 'Still no progress...' While watching the clock you start to zone out, thinking about the last time you two interacted. The thought sent a sharp chill down your spine that caused your whole body to shake violently, bringing you back to reality. Your stomach tightened, leading you to have to close your eyes... You felt faint.  
You placed you hands over your face and whispered to yourself, "Breathe." It's all you could think to do to calm yourself. Really though, What else could you do? Your heart still raced at the thought of him. You still had such a deep love for him. Each time he crossed your mind you would start to panic again... there was no way to back out now; he was moving in...tonight.  
You jump as you hear a loud wrasp on the door.  
"Coming!" Junpei shot up from beside you on the couch. You pull yourself to a stand and walked up behind him, trying to put on a genuine smile. Jun opened the door and greeted him."Hey! Took you long enough!"  
You stood silently behind junpei, hearing them talking, catching up on all the new things gathered over the years. Then the conversation came to an abrupt stop.  
"Hey _____! I didn't see you there."  
You Peel your eyes from the floor and regrettably glued your gaze to his pale grey eyes.  
"_____ it's me...remember? You look as if you have no idea who I am."  
You managed to finally detach your eye contact and get out a single sentence. "Y-Yes Akihiko... How are you?"  
He gave a slight smirk, squinting his eyes at you. "Don't be a stranger. How long now have we known each other?"  
"Haha!" Junpei broke the tension, with a sudden outburst of laughter. "Akihiko. For as long as I've known you, you've hardly known how NOT to be a stranger. You're the strangest of anyone I know!" Akihiko shot a glare over to Jun. "Baaaahaha! I remember you were such a 'ladies man' but little Akihiko couldn't even talk to girls!" He began laughing so hard he could barely catch a breath. Clenching his sides, Junpei bent so far down he was almost standing on his head. You watched his face go lobster red.  
"Jun! Catch a breath!" His laughter was contagious, and you couldn't help it, the points he made were true! you began to laugh alongside Jun. Still laughing histerically, Junpei was literally squatting on the floor just trying to catch his breath. Tears of laughter rolling down his face.  
"Hey guys... I'm not THAT awkward." He paused and we laughed even harder. "Stop laughing at me and let me in already." Akihiko's cheeks went pink. Who knows if he was embarrassed or actually upset? You and junpei both step out of the doorway. Jun grabbed Aki's bag and you walk him in and showed him to his new room. "Will you two behave now? I have to go call Fuuka to let her know Akihikos' back to see if she will come down." You nod your head. "Yeah, I'll help Aki unpack." Jun nods back and returns downstairs.  
Akihiko stood, watching the door.  
"Kind of like old times, huh?" Again you nod. Realizing he couldn't see your response, you turned your back to him, pulling trinkets from a small box.  
"It will be strange without the rest of the girls...and without Tartarus to keep us busy through the night." Akihiko let out a small sigh. "This place sure does bring back the best training memories." You giggle slightly.  
"Yeah, it will be different without Tartarus, but we can still do training in the dark hour if you want, and it won't be so different. Fuuka still stays here on occasion!" You finally turn back to look at Akihiko. You're not sure when, but he was turned, facing you. You shot your gaze down to the floor and began again. "Though he's not a girl, Ken stays here as well when he's not at class or with his school friends." You give a soft smile. "You should see him! He's about to start high school." Aki shook his head. "I can't believe it." He sat on the edge of his bed and gestured for you to sit. Cautiously you did placing your hands behind you and looking up at the ceiling.  
"Junpei and I... We're still trying to convince Yukari to come back... Other than those who come to stay, She's the only one we are able to get hold of...these days." Akihiko looks at you as you continue to stare up at the ceiling.  
"Hey. We will make the most of it." Aki lightly bumped your shoulder. You looked over at him. Finally you took the time to analyze his face. 'Some things never change.' Sitting up, you smiled wide.  
"Aki?" He nods with his brow raised slightly. "How do you always manage to have an injury on your head? And when is the last time you got a hair cut? You look like a scruff ball!"  
"Scruff....ball? What the hell is that?" He rubbed his hand through his snow white hair. It was entrancing. You could feel your face begin to warm up.  
*whapp* you smack your hands down on his bed, throwing your head back. "Well, I've had enough excitement for one day; I'm off to bed!" You hop up onto your feet and turn towards the door. before you exit the room, you touch your hand on the door frame and pause. you turn your head back towards him. "Oh, and if you want to see what a scruff ball is... Just take a look in the mirror." With a small snicker you take your leave.  
-—-—-—-—-—-—-  
*knock*..... *knock* *knock*  
"Hey ______! Get up I made breakfast!"  
You pull the covers over your head and groan.  
*knock* *knock*  
"Give it a rest, Stupei!" You rolled over under your covers.  
" I'll eat your share if you don't get up!" The lure of food was tempting, but it was a Saturday. Who cared if you slept in all day?  
"C'mon ______!" Why did he want you out of bed so badly?... "I'm coming in!" Aaaand so he did. Jun threw the covers off you and grabbed your ankle, pulling you to the edge of the bed.  
"FINE!" You kicked your legs and continued to crawled out of bed. You groggily slipped downstairs for breakfast. With your plate you turn the corner into to the dining room and freeze... 'Shit!' You scream internally. You had completely forgotten Akihiko had moved back in... Low and behold, you're lacking in the pants department. You spin around on your toes and start to run towards the stairs. "Morning _____." 'Shit!' You were too late! You had been caught. "Do you always walk around this place pantsless?" Aki looked at you, completely serious. The truth was, yes. You and Junpei had been best friends for so long, and he was the only male who lived with you for years. You eventually gave up on covering up.  
"Why do you ask?" You wanted to slap yourself for ever asking such a such a stupid question. Akihiko's gaze shifted to the side, with a straight face he answered. "Well, unless this was intentional, I figured it might be a regular occurrence."  
'Why does he always have to be so serious?!' Your face turned bright red. With your breakfast in hand, you ran back up to your room without another word.  
'Why does he have to look at me like that!' You were upset with yourself. More importantly, you were upset with... "JUNPEI!" You went quiet and heard him running down the hall to your room a few moments later.  
With raspy breathy words, Jun exclaimed. "I thought you were hurt! What the hell?!" He walked in and plopped down on your chair at your desk.  
"No. What the hell to you." His face suddenly went scared. "Shit."  
"Thats definitely the right response. You set me up! You knew I would forget Aki was here!" You walked over to your door and shut it, making sure it was locked. "You knew I didn't have pants and didn't even try to warn me." Junpei's eyes widened as you stepped closer to him.  
"Explain...now!"  
He put his arms up, shrugging his shoulders. "How could I let him miss that sight?" You snatched his hat from his head and hit him with it. "Wrong answer."  
He laughed, standing up and lifting you off the ground. "You asshole! Put me down!" He continued laughing and threw you on your bed before taking off. "Uuuugh!" No use in chasing him and causing yourself any more embarrassment. You go shut your door again, and plop down on your bed. 'What a start.'


	2. The visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiko X reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two for you!<3 chapter three coming soon

You hear a sound, almost as if someone was knocking on your door. 'What time is it?' You try opening your eyes. 'What.... happened to Saturday?' You zone back out. A few moments later, you hear the sound again. "Ughh go away junpei, not again!" You yelled out. Your voice is rough, probably from sleeping for so long.  
You hear a soft light voice reply from behind the door. "I-I'm sorry."  
'Fuuka?' You throw yourself out of bed and quickly open your door. "Fuuka?!" You run out to the hall and look towards the stairs. You see fuuka still walking down the hall, her hands behind her back holding her left wrist. 'Some things never change.' You take a few steps forward. "Fuuka!" She stopped and turned with a worried expression on her face."I'm sorry for waking you." She bowed her head to you. "Ugh, I don't care about that!" You run up to her and engulf her in an embrace. Moments after, she giggled quietly and hugged you in return, lightly nuzzling her face in your shoulder.  
"You've been gone too long! It seems like it's been years!" You hug her tighter.  
"Haha well it's been just under 5 months, and you know I was back at home for a while." Finally, you let go of her. "I came because Jun called me the other day about Akihiko." She looked over you quickly and began to blush. "Umm ____ y-your pants!" You grabbed her softly by the hand "Come with me!" You brought her back to your bedroom and closed the door behind you. "I-I'm sorry." You quickly pulled on one of your shorts and grabbed a light jacket, placing it over your shoulder. "H...have you seen him today?" Your face flushed red. "No. I heard from Junpei he went out on a run."  
You nod at her. "Good. Do you want to go out? I can buy you lunch." She nodded in reply to your question. "I'd like that." A small smile crossed her face. 'God she is cute!' You shake the thought out of your head. "Okay good. I need to get some fresh air anyway... Maybe I'll catch a clue and quit making a fool of myself haha!" You laugh nervously. Fuuka looms up at you questioningly. You gave her a smile and she nodded in compliance, not wanting to pry on the matter. "Fuuka. Did you change your hair? Last time I saw you, you were still wearing your braid."  
"Oh yeah! I was going to cut it short again, but I worked so hard to grow it. The back of my neck got too hot with my braid. My mother told me a hight pony or a bun help with the heat." You walk up and poke her bun. "It's really cute!" She thanked you and refused the compliment. "I think it looks a mess." You both laughed. "Maybe it'll become a new thing." That made her eyes light up. "Shall we head out?" Lightly, you grabbed her hand again and brought her to the door. "After you, m'lady." Fuuka smiled and laughed slightly, prancing out the door. "Where do you want to eat? I haven't been to the cafe in quite some time now." You gave her a big doofy grin. "The cafe sounds excellent!"  
—-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-  
You had gotten your drinks and sat at a table near the window. After a few minutes of talking, your drinks are no longer scalding and just right to drink.  
"How is your family?" Fuuka smiles at you and replies "My parents are well. They still would like you to visit again. I went out there to help them set up their new computer and they insisted I stay a while." You give her a chuckle. "And 5 months is a while for sure. I'd love to visit them again." You both continue to talk about her trip. After almost finishing her coffee, you see Fuuka gazing at the menu on the table. "Do you want to get some food? I said I'd get you lunch." She blushed lightly. "I wouldn't want to be rude." You shook your head violently. "No, and I know you want something. Sweets are your favorite! Get anything you'd like!" Picking up the menu, she shyly she waived over a waitress. "How has your time been; what can I do for you?" Fuuka hid behind the menu in her hands. "Can... Can I try the short cake?" The waitress smiled wide. "Of course. Anything else for you two today?" You smiled at her. "Ah, I'd like to try one too." "Coming right up!"  
After she brings over the cakes, you look at Fuuka. "S...so. I made a fool out of myself the other day. First I put myself in an akward situation alone in Aki's room." She cut in. "You two didn't..." "NO!" You quickly steered her from the thought. "I just got flustered... And the next morning he caught me without pants... Well maybe that was my fault. I forgot he was staying here again." You shook your head, upset with yourself. "A-Anyway, I think Junpei set me up!" Placing her hand over her mouth, you hear slight giggles coming from Fuuka. "You two are crazy." Your jaw drops. "Are not!" Fuuka's giggles turned to full fledged laughter, and you turn red. "H-hey knock it off." She gasps for a breath. "Sorry _____, you're just so funny."  
"Uh huh..." You say to her sarcastically. Fuuka's smile vanished. "Hey_____… Have you heard from Mitsuru?" With such a sad expression on her face, you wished you could tell her you had. "No, after trying to convince Yukari, I tried getting in contact again. Sometimes I feel she's too busy for us." She dropped her head down. "I don't want to feel that way, but sometimes I think so too." You went and sat next to her and gave her a light pat on the back. "Hey, she's just a working woman. We will hear from her soon... So don't be down!" She looked up at you and you give her a smile. "Are you okay to head back? Maybe Aki is finally home." You hop up from the table. "Well, I have to face him eventually. And at least you'll be there." You hold out your hand to her, and the two of you returned to the dorms.  
-—-—-—-—-—-—-  
Before approaching the dorm, you two hear cheering and yelling. Upon entering you found Jun, Ken, and Aki all watching a boxing match. As anyone could have guessed, Akihiko was wearing his boxing gloves... Unsuspectedly, he was shirtless.  
"Bad timing." Fuuka stated. You look to her and whisper. "it's too late to turn back now." Akihiko jumped up and hugged Fuuka. "There you are. I thought I missed you for good." Anyone could see she was uncomfortable. When he let her go, she slowly backed away. 'This is way out of character.' You began to think the worst. Again today, you had to snap yourself away from inappropriate thoughts.  
"Hey! Come sit with us!" Ken waived everyone over. You and Fuuka agreed to sit down with the boys. She sat between Ken and Akihiko and you sat on the far end next to Jun. After realizing the events that just transpired, you lean into Junpei. "Hey, why is he shirtless?" You never received an answer. Instead, you were met with laughter. After a while of sitting and watching the match, you realized the massive pile of beer cans. It had been so long since you've had alcohol that you almost forgot Jun and Aki were old enough to drink. 'I only hope they didn't let Ken drink.'  
You got up and walked to the hall. "Anyone want a drink while I'm up?" You waited for the boys to ask for a beer. Junpei attempted to ask for one, and to your surprise, Fuuka asked for one too. "Alright, that's two beers coming up. Anyone else going once, going twice?" You hear Ken say he's fine and still nothing from Akihiko. Upon returning you try to joke at Aki. "What, are you a light weight?" No response. You go to the front of the couch. He was hunched over, arms resting on his knees and holding up his head. "Wow, his gloves must make for great pillows." Thats right; he was down for the count. "Junpei chugged his beer down and slammed it on the table. "Yeah, he's definitely a light weight!" Ken stood up and grabbed your hands. "It can't be helped. Will you please help me take him upstairs? At least there's someone sober to take responsibility other than me. How about it?" You look to Fuuka and she hopped up. "I'll help too!" Ken looked at junpei, who in his drunken excitement had thrown himself on the couch. "One of you should stay and supervise... That one. Maybe you can convince him to go to bed?" You laugh. "He'll pass out on the couch... It doesn't matter how much you offer to give him for going to bed in his bed... But Kens' right; one of us should keep an eye on Jun. Do you think you could lift Aki with just Ken?" Fuuka looked to Akihiko and cringed. "I-I don't think I could... No." Ken and you both nod in sync. "It's not a problem. We got him." Ken then turned to you. "Can you get one side? We can try to walk him upstairs." You walk up and put his arm over your shoulder, Ken does the same. As you both begin walking towards the stairs behind you, you hear Junpei. "I can help! Watch me; I can lift him over my head and toss him upstairs!" Fuuka is holding Jun's arm now. "Junpei! Let's not do that! Come to watch this here with me, okay?!" 'Good thing we didn't leave him alone.' You two got up the first flight of stairs before Akihiko woke up. He pushed both of you off of him in a drunken rage. "What the hell?! I didn't want to help you, anyway!" Ken stormed back downstairs. 'Shit.' Now you're alone and have to get him up another flight of stairs and into bed. You grab Aki and pull him to the edge of the stairs. "Come on and take a damn step!" He does and another, another. Finally you've almost walked him all the way to his floor, and he falls to his knees. "Come on, Aki! We're almost there!" You wrap his arm back over your shoulders and try to lift him. "You have to try; you're too heavy to carry!" He looks up at you, his eyes squinting and pulls himself up. 'Yes!' Eventually, you make it to his door. As soon as you open it, Akihiko walks to the end of his bed, throws down his gloves and practically tears his pants off. By now you're completly red. You hear Ken and Fuuka laughing downstairs, probably at Junpei. 'Fuuka is drunk now too!' You turn and shut his door, not wanting to get caught in this situation. 'Shiiiiit!' You have to get him in bed. You walk up to Akihiko, who slowly turned towards you. Suddenly he throws himself onto his bed and looks you dead in your eyes. "Come lay with me?" His words sent a shock throughout your whole body. "Please..." You decided it couldn't possibly hurt. Stiffly, you make your way to the bed and lay on the edge of the bed as far from Akihiko as possible. "Come closer, stranger." You feel a hand on your hip lightly trying to move you closer. You begin to tense even more, but again, you found yourself doing what he asked. He rolled onto his back after you moved close. You start to feel the tension release. "You....you look just as good as the last time I saw you. I... I missed you _____." Again, you felt chills across your body. "Th...thank yo-" you were cut off. Akihiko's lips were pressed on yours and your arms were pinned to the bed. 'Shit!!' You tried to pull your arms away, but to no avail. You felt your heart beating out of your chest. 'He's so strong...' You feel your body go weak. You close your eyes and give into his kiss.  
It's gone. His grip...gone. His weight... Gone. His kiss... His-. Your eyes shoot open and look back to your side. 'K.O...' That was it... You shoot up and run out of his room. "No way no way no wayyyyy!" You ran to one of the restrooms on the floor and straightened out. "What am I doing?! Oh God, I hope he doesn't remember a thing in the morning.  
Quietly, you made your way back down stairs. Jun was asleep on the couch just as you said he would be. Ken and Fuuka sat on the couch. Fuuka was laying her head on his shoulder. "You better not have tried anything with her Ken." You joked. You can hear her laughin his shoulder . "I havn had tht mush to drin!" You shake your head at her. Ken looked back to you. "Did you get Aki to bed okay?" Your face went straight red yet again. "Y-yeah.....yes! I did..." He finally turns his head to you. "What's with you?" 'Shit; that obvious?' "Oh, nothing really! He was just... A handful." Ken shifted his eyes. "Yeah, sorry about that. I've just been dealing with those two drunkies all afternoon... I didn't mean to storm off." 'wooooo. I didn't think I'd get off that easy.' You smile at Ken. "It's fine. I'd be on edge, too." You put your hand out to Fuuka. "Well, are you ready to call it a night?" She nods her head at you "Yeah." Ken helps her to her feet. "I'll clean up here. Goodnight!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "He was just.... A handful"  
> Don't forget this; D


	3. Monday madness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Had a bit of writers block. Chapter 4 is planned and in the making soon to come!

Your alarm wakes you with a jolt. "Ughh, Monday... Work!" You hold all hatred for early morning activities. Luckily, you worked only when you needed. Currently that need is part time Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays! Also lucky, you worked from home. Fuuka had taught you all she knew about computers, coding and research. Now you used the old meeting room and the surveillance room in the building to complete your work. Your job? You are to continue the research of what they call Persona and the Dark Hour for your former group, SEES. Though the research is conducted in new ways, and SEES is once again run and funded by the Kurijo Group. "Maybe for work, I'll go out and do some training again..." Getting up out of bed, you walked to your wardrobe. You were cautious today, and remembered to put on proper clothing before heading to the kitchen. "Hmm... 8:01. Maybe Junpei is still home." You walk down a floor and knock on his door. 'No answer?' Frustrated, you run downstairs past the living room towards the kitchen. "Wait a second!" You turn on your toes, walking back to the living room. You glance over the back of the couch. 'There he is.' You poke Jun a few times. No response...   
Thinking on your toes, as anyone would, you threw yourself over the back of the couch and right on top of him. He shot up, pushing you to the other side of the couch. "What the he- ahhh! My head..." Jun was clearly hung over. "Goooood morning, Sunshine! How did you sleep?" You smile big because you knew exactly the answer. "Shut up _____... Some quiet please." He's now pinching the bridge of his nose; he didn't care for your petty humor.   
"Jun. All seriousness... It's after eight." He threw himself from the couch. "Oh fuck! I'm going to get fired for real this time!" He left upstairs and got himself dressed faster than anyone you've ever seen... Before you could blink, it seems, he was gone out the door. You shrug. "Huh. Oh well. Guess I'll get my food now?" You head over to the kitchen and start to make what looks to be an omelette. You find yourself dancing and singing along to your favorite song. "The only way to start the morning." You finish your cooking and place it on a plate. "Good morning!" You jumped at the voice and look back to see a very cute, messy morning Fuuka. "Adorable." You say under your breath. "Excuse me? I didn't catch that."   
'Shit! I have got to stop saying my thoughts out loud.' You give a clever smile. "Good morning, sleepy head. Would you like some breakfast?" Her face lit up. You know if there's one way to soothe a hang over, food would be it. "Did you have fun last night? You seemed like you had... maybe a few too many drinks." You handed her your ommlette and began making another. "I had maybe 2 or 3." You let out a sigh. 'That's right; she's small! Alcohol hits her hard...'  
"Are you okay?" Fuuka muttered, breaking you from your thought. She always sounds so genuinely concerned. "Haha. Yeah, just thinking. Maybe I should have had a drink or two as well." You both giggled. "Next time you can!"   
After just a few minutes, you finally finish making your food and sit down at the table with Fuuka. 'No sign of....him.' *Sigh.* "That's a relief!" Fuuka looked to you, fully confused. "Are you sure you're okay?" Again, you let your thoughts slip; today your mind is running rampant. "Ha. It was a really busy day yesterday. I'm just... Worn out." Fuuka sits up and places her hands, crossed, onto the table. "I'm just worried something happened." Footsteps bring a voice closer to you. "Yeah, did something happen?" You push off the table and turn towards Akihiko. "You of all people should know!" 'Crap.. what's with me today?' His eyes widen; he was in shock. Why were you yelling at him? Maybe he was shocked thinking you wouldn't blatently say anything happened. After a few brief seconds, he put his serious demeanor back on. "What are you talking about?"  
As if a chain reaction, you run outside to the front porch. "Fresh air! I just need fresh air!" The front door opens again behind you and Akihiko grabs your arm. "What the hell is going on?" You turn to look at him and snatch your arm from his grasp. "You really don't remember?! You called me to your bed! You...you..." You start to hyperventilate, backing away as far as you could from him. "I wouldn't! I couldn't have... I don't remember a thing!" He steps in closer and you push him away. Tears begin rushing down your face. "Why do you do the things you do?!" The next thing you know, you're on the ground, your face in your knees. Out of frustration, he begins pacing. Akihiko stopped and began punching the wall in a whirlwind of rage.   
"I don't have a damn clue what you're saying!" He took a deep breath and lowered his fists. "What you mean? What did I do? Just...give me that much." He finished softly. He slid down next to you, avoiding looking at you, and waited until you calmed down. Finally, you stopped your tears and raised your head. "You were drunk... Ken left me to take you to your room. When I did... You called me to bed. I dont know why I did, I... Laid with you..." You paused for a moment and managed to swallow back your fears.  
"Y-you pinned me to your bed and...k-kissed me... I actually thought... Ugh, never mind." You got up and walked to the door. "I have work to do. Excuse me."   
-—-—-—-—-—-  
Finally. A moment of peace. You never thought you would find solace in your work. The only thing that could make it better would be if you didn't have to be at home.   
*knock* *knock*  
"There goes any trace of peace." You muttered. You take in a deep breath and call to whomever is on the other side. "Come in!" Much to your surprise, it was Fuuka. "____ sorry for the intrusion. I brought you tea..." You point your hand to the clean spot on the desk you're working on. "Thank you." She set the cup down on the desk and stood next to you, staring towards the ground. "_____… D-do you want to talk? If you don't, I completely understand." You turn in your chair. "I'm sorry, Fuuka. I'm working, but you're welcome to stay. I'm not sure now is the best time to talk about this, but I would love to chat..."  
Fuuka pulled up a chair next to you. "I understand. My apologies." Her eyes glazed over. She looked as though she was about to cry. "I- I didn't know anything went on last night. I know you don't want to talk about it, but... I know if we don't now you never will!" Tears began dripping from the tip of her chin. She shook her head and continued. "I just want to help my friends! Please tell me. I want to help you!"  
You slowly stood up and hugged her tightly. "Oh, Fuuka! I'll tell you, just please don't cry!" You shift back into your chair. "Well... Where to start?" You go over the story with her. She sat in awe, not sure if she should be happy for you or feel terrible. You wrap up your explanations. "And the worst part is: I can't tell him my feelings for him are still there. I can't let Akihiko know even after all these years, he's the only one... The only one I-." She put her hand up. "You don't have to continue... I'm sorry. If I would have known this would happen, I would have had us avoid sitting with them last night." You shake off her comment. "We couldn't have known. A-anyway, I do have to finish this work... Feel free to stay if you want. I do enjoy your company." Her face flushed. What a beautiful, rosey contrast to her teal hair. "Thank you again, Fuuka."   
You turned back and continued with your work. You and Fuuka chatted lightly throughout your work completion. After a few hours, you can finally take it easy. Just as you two go to open the door to the hall, it swings open and you're met with an ecstatic Junpei, holding a letter.   
"_____! I DIDN'T LOSE MY JOB! Oh... And you got a letter from the Kurijo Group."   
"Just the weekly updates from the boss. Thank you, Junpei." You took the letter from him and tossed it on the table for later. "I'm glad you didn't get fired, Jun!" Fuuka shined a big smile his way. "Hey, at least someone is happy for me." You turn to him and punch his arm. "I'm happy too, you jackass!" Jun laughs and punches you back. "Sure, sure. Hey, as a celebration, do you two pieces of eye candy want to go to dinner? Your treat." "If by our treat you mean yours', then yes. But don't expect to get any candy for desert." You pull his hat down over his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I'll buy, but I'm starved! Let's get a move on! Come on, come on; let's goooo!" "Jun, I swear I'll hit you again! Haha! Fine, let's go."


	4. Only actions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Beware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild Smut. Chapter 5 coming soon. Leave a comment and give me your feed back.

"I ate so much, I could collapse!" Stopping in front of the door, you struggle to find your keys. "Ah Jun, I think I left my keys inside. Do you have yours?" Junpei holds up his hand to you, finger extended. "Gimme a sec to find them." Fuuka, lagging a bit behind you both, finally comes up to the door. "All that yakisoba... I'm going to get fat." You poke Fuuka's face softly. "Are you kidding? There's no way you'd get fat. At least you only had one serving; I had over twice as much!" You turn and point at Junpei, who is still digging through his pockets. "You could have had 4 like Jun here." You hear the jingling of keys to your side. "I'm a growing man! A mans' got to eat!"   
You growl out your response. "Yeah sure, like we haven't heard that before. Now, can you get the door? It's freezing!"  
"Yeah yeah. Maybe you need to chill out a bit." Jun turned and winked at you. "Sometimes Jun.... I want to slap you... Hard." He giggled and took a step back from you. "Come on, don't be so HOT headed! You can't deny your love for me is strong! We're basically married."   
You scoffed at him, crossed your arms over your chest and turned your back to him. "C'mon, I'm just joking!" He taps you on the back and backs up quick. "Jun, I think you made ____ angry..." Quickly, you turn and jump full force into Junpei. "Ow Ow Ow!" Jun is rubbing his nose... and you, your forehead. "U-um you guys!" Fuuka was in a panic turned away from you.  
"I never thought we'd be in this position! I always thought you'd be a bit more classy." Junpei poked fun at you. Finally, you stop rubbing your head and look down at Jun. It took a second, but your face flushed a red so bright it almost shined in the dark. "J-junpe-." The front door opens. "Hey, I heard you guys outside I thought maybe you all lost your keys or somethi-...." Fuuka quickly ran inside past Akihiko. You quickly try and stand up off of Jun's lap. He grabs your hips and pulls you back down to him. "Hey....wait just a second...please." Jun begged. You went into a panic, but didn't fight it. "I..." Aki covers his face with his arm. "I'm gonna go for a run!" He sprints down the stairs and towards the shrine. "Aki! Its not how it looks... It... It was just an accident!" He ignores your pleas and continues on down the road.   
"Jun, what the hell?! Are you trying to make things worse?!" Junpei turned his head and put one hand to his mouth. "I... Didn't mean to it's just..." After sitting in silence a few seconds more, you realize exactly what he meant. "Jun... Is that what I think it is?!" You look back at his face, his hand still laying over his mouth. He was red. "P..please don't move. It... It made it worse." Your body stiffens...  
Your breath begins to shake. "Jun..I." he didn't move one bit. Realizing it now, you could feel his... member against you. In the quiet, you had no choice but to think of your current situation. Your bodies were together. Jun still had his hand on your hip, holding you against him, and your legs were straddling his hips... "Jun my legs... They're falling asleep! I... don't know what to do, can I get up? I'll bring you something to cover-." "NO! _____ please..." His voice was shaking as well and his breathing was heavy.   
'What can I do?' You try shifting your legs to see if it would help. Jun's body twitched and he let out a small moan. "Oh God!" You panicked even more as he grabbed your hips again with both hands, pulling you in hard. "Can... I mean will you...d-do that m...more." Again, your body stiffens and your heart jumped. Jun was your best friend; you couldn't even think about... This.   
"No! Junpei we...we're just friends... I can't!" You jump up and stumble inside 'Shit, my legs.' You could feel them trembling. Fuuka came from around the corner. "A...Aki won't answer his cell... I wanted to come out and tell you but... I thought maybe you and Jun..." 'Shit.' Without allowing her to finish, you ran upstairs, grabbed your coat and slipped on your battle shoes.   
-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-  
You run past all the usual places...Even running past the school. Nothing... You decide to try and call his cell.   
*brrrr* *beep beep* You hear the automated voicemail. "Shit; is it turned off?" You decide to head back towards the dorms. As you walked past the shrines you hear a grunt. "Aki?" You whispered, out of breath. You run up to the park besides the shrine and see Aki hanging from a poll on the playground upside down. "Akihiko..." A small tear rolls down your face. "I... I can't do anything it seems but make a fool of myself and make you more distant from me... I hate it!" You weren't sure why, but seeing him training like this... You just knew he was upset....holding back your thoughts was impossible. "With Jun... That was my fault! It was an accident and bad timing. I didn't think he'd fall..."   
"______…" You hear his voice soft and sad. "I... I overreacted. To... To be honest ____…" His voice started to break up, his words stuttering. "____...." He couldn't force it out... Hearing him saying your name... Your heart is going wild. Akihiko got down from the bar and slowly walked up to you. "I...I'm not good with words. All I know is action..." He was evading your eyes. You opened your mouth just a slit to reply, but you were greeted with a warm embrace and an intense kiss. Your body relaxed in his arms. A warm few moments.   
Akihiko released his grip. "I... Only know actions."   
You stare at him in amazement. His hair in the moon light looked as though it was glowing silver. His eyes in the night are dark... and sultry... You feel yourself stepping closer to him on an impulse. You pulled him by his shirt, bringing him close till his face is just inches away. "Actions are enough." You whisper into his lips, then pressing yours against his again, and again.  
-—-—-—-—-—-  
You two sat next to each other under the sky , chatting away for what seemed like an eternity. You'd like to say you were watching the stars together, but you knew you couldn't take your eyes off of Akihiko.  
Was this the solace your heart was searching for? Or could this all be just a crazed dream? At this moment, you didn't care. "I don't want to bring this up again, but you and Junpei... You two aren't a... Thing right?" You lay your head against his shoulder, wrapping your arms around his. "Me and Jun aren't a 'thing', we are just good friends. He was the only one who stood by me and kept my hopes up. We helped each other through some tough times." Akihiko pressed in between his brows. "Thanks... I needed that." You turned and kissed his shoulder. In response, he kissed your forehead. You lay quiet for a while longer until Akihiko stands, hand extended to you.   
"We should head back. It's probably approaching the dark hour... It may be calm, but we're not prepared for any possibility of an attack." You nod and take his hand. "Aki... Can I..." He looks to you and tilts his head the slightest bit. "Can I have just one more kiss?" His eyes avert and he begins to blush. Waiting for his reply seems almost impossible.  
He reaches out and grabs your hand, pulling you in, taking his other hand and brushing it through your hair. He finally gives you eye contact, but that leads to another moment of silence. You begin to turn away, but you're startled by a quick tug on your waist and those sweet lips against yours. You look back to his eyes. "Actions huh? Not words." You lightly pressed your fingers to your lips and began walking back.  
-—-—-—-—-—-—-  
When you entered the dorms, you saw Junpei sitting on the couch. "Hey Jun." He didn't bat an eye; all he did was stand and walk upstairs. You look towards Aki, eyes saddened. "Hey.. I..I'm gonna go talk to him." You where reassured with a small smile and a nod.  
When you arrive on the second floor, you stop and purchase a drink at the vending machine. You were slightly hesitant to even approach Jun's room. *knock* After just the first knock, the door opened. "You knew I was coming, didn't you..." Still no response. "Heh... Well... I... Brought you a drink." His eyes shifted on the floor. "Come in." His words were cold. "Jun... I'm sorry. I..I just didn't know how to react or-" "I don't want to hear it." You whipped around to look back at him by the door. "Jun?"   
He shut the door behind him and leaned against it. "You're always blaming yourself. You're always defending everyone, even if they don't deserve it." You take a few steps closer. "You don't have to... It was me; I pushed you." He slid down the door until he was sitting on the floor, placing his arms over his knees. "I... Thought maybe because he left... That's why you came to me. Internally, I knew we we're only friends. I took advantage of the situation."   
"Junpei..." "____, after you took off I thought I lost everything. I thought, 'Hey jerk off, you just lost the best friend you've ever had.' Never once thinking that you weren't the kind of person to leave... And I know better than that." You walked over to him, squatting down in front of him, taking his hands. "Jun. That would never happen. You're my best friend. We did everything together. Something like that would never...." Tears begin swelling your eyes. Jun pulls you into a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Tears were falling from his face. "We're okay, right?" You hug back. "Yes. We aren't ever anything other than okay."


	5. Proposition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry chapter 5 sucks I had the clearestbidea for 6 and completely wrote 6 first.

"Summer is approaching." You lay in bed staring up at the ceiling. "I wonder if we will all get some time off." After a more than eventful week, it was now early Sunday morning. 'Maybe I should go out today.' You yawn and splay across your bed.  
You've been laying awake in bed for over an hour. This seemed to be the only time you got to yourself. Groggy still from a good nights rest, you wipe the sleep from your eyes and decide to stroll upstairs to your work station in hopes that you wouldn't wake anyone up.  
Upon opening the door, you see the letter Jun brought you at the beginning of the week. "I knew I had a reason for coming in here on my day off." You chuckle to yourself, picking up the envelope and throwing yourself into the nearest chair. "_______ ______." There was no return address, and nothing really other than your name on the envelope. "I wonder..." With what little patients you had, you rip open the mail and pull out the letter.  
"An invitation?" You skim over the note a few times. "Oh my!" You try to contain your excitement, wiggling around in your chair. Looking at the note again, you take out your cell and call the designated number.  
*brrr* *click* "Hello. Mitsuru Kirijo speaking." You were caught in amazement. "Hello? Anyone there?"  
"Ah! Mitsuru-senpai, it's _____. I just got your letter." "______!?" Mitsuru tried to hide her excitement over the phone. "It's about time you got that letter. So what do you think?" You could hear her shifting in her chair awaiting your response. "I'm not sure yet. I'll have to talk to the others, but I'm sure they'll accept!" "Oh, go ask them right away!" You jump at the volume of her voice. "Right away, like now? While you're on the phone?!" "Yes." You both chuckle. "Alright, give me a second. I think Junpei is off today." You hear her shift again. "I'll hold."  
With your phone in hand, you run down each floor, knocking on their doors, telling them to meet you in the dining room. when you reach the bottom floor, you sit down at one of the chairs while you wait, retrieving Mitsuru from being on hold. "Okay, they should be down any moment. Do you want me to tell them or would you like to?" "I think I owe them a hello... Let me tell them." You hear all of them coming down the stairs.  
"Hey; what the hell is going on?" Junpei spews, practically missing a step in the process. "You'll see; just hurry." You see Ken rubbing his eyes as he's coming down the stairs. "This better be good. Waking me up early on a Sunday." You show a wide grin in response. Once they are all seated, you put your phone on speaker and set it in the center of the table. "They're all here." Your voice sang as you spoke, smile never leaving your face. "Hello friends; it's been a long time." Mitsuru chimed. Everyone's jaw dropped. "So quiet... It's Mitsuru... Kurijo."  
"Heya redhead! How's it hanging?" Junpei states, setting his elbows on the table.  
"Life has been good. Taking over the Korijo Group has been quite a bit to handle... But, I get some time off this summer. So I have a proposition for all of you."  
"We're all ears." Everyone at the table was now looking to one another. "I want you all to come back to the house. We can enjoy the beach together." You could hear the smile in her voice. "Heeell yeah! Beach babes, here I come!" Jun was all in, literally jumping for joy. "You remember last time...." Aki was brooding at the thought. "Yes, yes!" Fuuka added. Ken was nodding, too tired to refuse.  
"Looks like we're all in!"  
-—-—-—-—-—-—-—-  
A week has passed since you got the invitation. Mitsuru sent for a corporate SEES driver to bring you all to the house. "Come on, come on, come on!" Jun was shoving everyone out the door. "We're going to miss out on some beach time leeeet's go!" You all start the trip. Looking at Ken, you smile. "This will be your first time. Are you going to scope out babes with Junpei?" He smiled wide. "Nah, not with that loser! I'll have better luck on my own." He pointed his thumb over his shoulder in Junpei's general direction. "HEY! Bite me!" You all burst out laughing.  
Finally, you arrive at Kirijo house. Much to your surprise, you were all greeted at the door by Mitsuru. "Welcome to your summer home!" Instantly,with out second thought, the boys changed to their beach gear and headed down. Mitsuru-senpai walked over from behind the door. "Well, they're sure excited. Not even a hello." You shrug it off. "I'm sure it was Junpei's idea." She giggles, placing her hand lightly over her mouth. "Well, you know where your rooms are. I think I'm going to join them for a swim." You take your things up to the room and adjust, after about an hour you change into your swim wear and make for the beach.  
When you arrive at the end of the path to the beach, you see an argument. Junpei and Akihiko were at each others throats.  
Quickly, you stomp over to them. "What the hell is going on?" Silence. Both of them were brooding. "Jun was trying to get Akihiko to flirt around it turned into a full on fight over you." Ken was lounging in a beach chair, with a drink in hand. "Why didn't you do anything?" He shrugged it off. "Is that alcoholic? Are you drunk?" He loomed up at you. "Come on; it's a vacation." You skoff and turn your attention back to the argument. "What the hell you guys!?" Jun picked up his drink and began walking off, waving you and Aki off with his free hand. "What ever, I'm over it. It's time to party!"  
Akihiko avoided eye contact. "Aki, you know better! Why the hell would you start up a fight?" He shot his eyes to the ground. "He... Never mind. You're right." He walked off and into the water. "Oh boy. I need a drink, or five!"  
After about an hour and a few drinks later, Mitsuru had started her welcoming party, gathering everyone inside. Food; Drinks, and karaoke. The night ran on. Everyone was at least tipsy at this point, and now Jun was up next to sing again. You didn't think your ears could take much more. You stood in protest.


	6. Beach NSFW

"Maybe I need a bit of air." You stated to yourself. No one could hear you either way; the music was blaring, and every one has had a bit much to drink. The sun was setting, and you decided it would be the best time to walk the beach. After walking a few minutes, you see a figure in the distance and smile.  
“I never figured you as the sunset watching type,” You played as you walked up to Akihiko, who was sitting on the sand shirtless, glass in hand.  
You laughed a bit as he looked up at your face, faintly lit by the Kirijo house's exterior lights. “Just came out to cool myself a bit and get away from the noise.” He sipped his drink; more than likely alcoholic, then set the glass aside, digging it into the sand, and nodded towards the house, from which you could hear faint music. "Jun is on a drunken rampage." You crinkled your nose, which made Akihiko laugh even more.   
“Just for this once I wish he wasn’t so… cheerful.” you could tell he had also had quite a bit to drink, as for yourself the world was swaying.  
He patted the sand next to him and you take a seat along side. “True. Although, we should all be cheerful! We're out of that town, on the beach! A proper vacation." Akihiko chuckled loudly as he dug his bare feet into the sand. “Okay fine.” He let himself fall onto his back with an exaggerated sigh, but immediately sat back up, looking disgusted. “Shit.” Sand was now glued to his sweaty back and he tried to brush it off, without much success.  
You shook your head slightly, but did lend Aki a hand, partly to help out and partly because he was throwing sand in his attempt. Akihiko froze slightly under your touch, only relaxing a moment later. “Thanks. This stuff is a pain.” He sighed. You replied with a light nod.  
“By the way,” he continued, picking up his glass. “Thanks for… this afternoon.” "… What?“ You blinked, confused. Hadn’t you fought that afternoon? Junpei took the easy way out too, that prick.  
“You know...” Aki said with a hand wave, as if it explained anything. He sighed heavily when he realized it didn’t help you understand... "Jun..." “Oh, that.” you took your hand off Akihiko’s back and scratched the back of your head. “It… it was nothing.” He stared out to the horizon as you both settled into an uncomfortable silence, with only the faint sound of guitar music coming from the house. 'That, was kinda awkward to think about again…'  
Eventually, you lightly bumped the back of his hand, holding the glass against Akihiko’s folded knee. Akihiko shook his head. “Let’s just forget about it.” “Ha, gladly.” Aki downed the rest of his glass, and got up. “Guess I’ll hit the showers…” Another song began, and you could hear them singing in the house, and not melodious by any standard. “… Or not.” He sighed heavily as he let himself fall seated by your side, looking out to the peaceful sea. The soothing sound of the waves rolling out to reach the small beach sounded much better to his ears. "They'll have to give it a break at some point..." For the time being, Akihiko sat next to you. “I’m bored,” he stated as he poked a finger down in the sand.  
“Go sing along?” You said with a small grin that only got wider when Aki elbowed your arm, not hard enough to hurt. “I've got a better idea,” He said, eyes nearly shining in a way that you had learned by now could only spell disaster. He leaned over and whispered near your ear, and, yep, disaster.  
“Y-you want … what?!… Here?” “Where else?” Akihiko replied as he rose and offered his hand. “C’mon! It’s summer vacation! Enjoy yourself!” “We’ll get caught!” You looked at Aki in a way you had hoped said, 'You’re insane and I’m not taking your hand.'  
Aki, on the other hand, seemed undeterred. “At this hour, they’re likely to keep at it or go to bed, don’t you think?” He grinned a bit. “Come on! Be daring!" “I don’t need to swim naked with you to prove I am ‘daring’,” you pushed, still frowning. Akihiko chuckled. “Afraid to get caught by Mitsuru-senpai?” You shot him a glare. “I am not! Fine!” You grumbled. “If we do get caught, I’m shoving you out of the water first.” You firmly grasped Akihiko's hand and rose.  
“Fine by me.” He said as he walked to the nearest lounge chair. Akihiko undressed and shoved his clothes underneath for safekeeping. He waited until you did the same, keeping a lookout for anyone coming from the house, to show his good faith. After undressing, you used your hands to cover yourself and hurried into the still warm water. Aki had to hold back from giggling. “Just like in the movies.” He said before kneeling to rinse his back.  
“I think you watch too much TV,” you replied with a faint smile. Despite the fact, if you got caught no one would ever allow either of you to live it down, you couldn't deny it did feel good. Kind of... Only kind of.   
Aki was relaxing, too, floating on his back and looking up at the sky, letting himself be rocked by the small waves. “Would be nice if things were always like this, huh?” You whispered after a moment. Sighing, you looked up at the stars too. “There’s a Dark Hour here too, y’know.” Water sloshed around you as you turned and walked closer to Akihiko. “You’re so… battle-obsessed.” You smiled nonetheless as you touched Akihiko’s submerged hand with a finger. “Hey, before we head back…” He stood up and, looked down at his feet, or at least where his feet would be were they not hidden by the dark waters, “… I guess I can’t really call Ceasar here, but…” He put his hand on your shoulder and looked up at you, hopeful.  
You let out a small groan. “Why didn’t you have that kind of attitude earlier this afternoon?” Beaming, Aki stepped in front of you and put his hands on his hips. “I’m familiar with you... Junpei put me in a bad situation.” You snorted a laugh.   
After a few moments of peacefulness, Akihiko waded the waters up to you, pulling you by your hand into him. Akihiko got in close. Goose bumps cover your body at the feeling of his breath against your ear. "Close your eyes." He whispered, voice smooth and seductive.  
You close your eyes and feel a soft kiss on your collar bone, sending a chill down your spine. He pulled you in harder, keeping one hand on the small of your back, beginning to kiss harder, leading up to your neck. You let out small whispy breaths, keeping your eyes closed tight, afraid the sensation would fade away. You felt Akihiko slowly shifting.  
Your eyes shot open as you jumped at him lightly stroking your crotch. “W-we are SO going to get caught!” You breathed. Akihiko squirmed a bit. “I'll keep an eye out.” He pulled you in closer. You frowned at him, but then he did just that, intently watching the narrow path between the trees that led from the beach to the house. He couldn’t hear the music anymore, either everyone had quit or you two were too far out. All he could hear was the waves and your soft breath. You tried to concentrate on the former tune and relax, with little success.   
It wasn’t helping that you could feel his now heavy breath on your shoulder. It helped even less that you knew your noises were surely responsible, at least in part. Goosebumps suddenly raised on your skin again. You shivered and couldn’t hold back a groan when Akihiko slowly caressed your arm once over, from shoulder to elbow, as he stroked you faster. A quick glance at his face revealed, from the grin on his lips, that it was exactly the reaction he wanted.  
You groaned again when he gripped your hip before resuming his pace. His breath coming in soft pants now. Loosely, you wrap an arm around him to steady yourself against the swaying waters and weakening knees. Praying the coast would be clear for a bit more, just, a few moments more, as you felt the heat build up fast in your body.  
It barely registered in his mind when you clung to his waist too, digging your blunt nails in his back, reciprocating the favor. Akihiko was now moaning against you as you stroked him harder, his breathing began to quiver. You couldn't help but to focus on the noises he made, and the pleasure in his expression.   
You came a few seconds later, unable to hold back a shout, and then another as Aki suddenly collided with you and sent both of you down in the water.   
Quick as lightning, Akihiko jumped back on his feet, coughing and sputtering, lifting you by an arm. "Thank you." You said, spitting out water. "What was that?" “Sor… sorry,” He managed to cough out after a minute, still gripping your arm. “Knees gave out.” Akihiko wiped his face with his free hand. “Never again in water,” he warned. You chuckled, and looked at Akihiko’s hand on your arm, then back at Akihiko’s face. “Thanks again.” He took a step forward, hesitating, but backed down when he saw the look on your face. Regret...or possibly longing. He was dumbfounded at the events that just transpired.  
“… Let’s get out of here before someone realises we’re not in bed yet.” Akihiko said a bit unsteadily as he turned to walk away. He did, however, check over his shoulder to see if you were following him; he smiled when he saw you were. You shyly returned the smile. That alone made it worth the possibility that you may hate him for this in the morning.


End file.
